Shouldn't Be a Good in Goodbye
by Heights93
Summary: AU. Everything comes full circle when Titan gets a visit from Forrest to discuss Riv.


A/N: Hello Fanfic universe. Here's a short story Ive been visualizing for weeks now. Might make it into a story if I can figure out how to start it. Hope you enjoy. Feedback would be great! :)

* * *

Titan made his way through the third floor to his apartment. The hallways were quiet and dimly lit. The lights flickered above him threatening to turn off any second. The doors were ancient many of them badly scratched. Rusty brass numbers hung on each apartment door belonging to all sorts of people.

Water dripped off him from the harsh rain fall outside. His brown hair had been flattened by the rain as if Titan had taken a bath. His eyes were tired from sleep. Riv had told him countless times that his blue eyes never brightened the way they used to. Titan hadn't gotten adequate sleep in days too busy shadowing and always thinking. He felt as if he aged five years since Riv left. He had been a star athlete in high school but now he felt as if he had never done sports in his life.

He stopped at apartment thirty two, the two slightly crocked. He didn't have the energy to reach over and straighten it. Instead, Titan reached into his pocket to pull out the key.

Titan walked into the apartment dropping his bag and shut the door. He wasn't used to it being so dark, quiet and lonely. He felt miserable every night to return to an empty home. Riv had left the apartment after the fight. She didn't even tell him where she had gone. And no matter how he sought her out, he could never find her. It was like she had just vanished. How was he supposed to apologize if he didn't know where she went.

He didn't even have the desire to turn on the light because he knew if he did Titan would see the mess that waited for him. The clothes needed washing, the dishes needed cleaning, the floor needed sweeping and he had left the living room a mess this morning; no he did not want to deal with that now. Titan stiffened as he felt that he wasn't entirely alone in his apartment. He swirled around fists flying trying to hit who ever was here in the darkness. He felt his fist connect to something soft, flesh. Then the familiar ripping sound of someone teleporting.

"Dude, cut it out!"  
"What the-Forrest?"  
Titan turned on the light to see Forrest standing on the opposite side of the living room. He was holding his jaw. His deep green eyes turned murky in annoyance. His brown curls that Titan was so used to seeing were cut short. From the looks of it Forrest had been travel. He was still in his jacket and shoes. Titan figured he just gotten here.

Titan was a teleporter, that was his Castor gift. He could appear any where at will as long as he could visualize it. Luckily, his abilities didn't allow him in private property so he broke in just like anybody else.  
"You and Riv sure are paranoid, someone's in your house and you automatically resort to swinging." Forrest said stepping forward throwing him the spare key Riv must have given him.  
"Don't sneak up on me, then," Titan said. He walked on over to his laptop on the coffee table and logged on to check up on Connor. It was a lot harder to check up on him now a days. He was used to Riv just picking up on his day dreams during the day and dreams at night. She was a talented dream Castor being able to enter and manipulate dreams. Now he had to resort to other means to keep track on him. After a minute or so, Titan looked up at Forrest.  
"If you're looking for Riv she's not here, I don't know where she went," Titan told him.  
"I know where she is," Forrest said dismissively. "But I came to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
Forrest walked toward Titan his green eyes darkening. Titan rarely ever seen Forrest angry so he couldn't help but worry with what he had to say. But Forrest took a seat on the couch and his eyes gave in; he looked miserable. He looked tired and perhaps even disappointed. It was the 'I-pity-you-fool' kind of miserable. Titan waited for him to speak.  
"I thought I could trust you with her," Forrest said looking at him. "You've been treating her like crap ever since Riv got here from England. Riv flew half way across the world to help you watch over Connor. You should be grateful and yet this is how you're treating her. She's my niece, but you know she's more than that to me. If you can't treat her right, someone else will. Make a call before someone makes one for you."  
"Let me guess, that'll be you?" Titan asked not even looking at Forrest. He couldn't help but feel angry at Forrest. This was between himself and Riv. It was natural for Forrest to jump in and want to prevent any more pain for his niece.

Titan had known Riv and her whole family his whole life. They had grown up together since infants. Their fathers were best friends up until he returned to England. Plus they were both from Castor families. He had a crush on Riv ever since he was about eight and she was nine. Titan had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out some years back knowing very well distance relationships hardly ever worked but theirs seemed to flourish.

And before he knew it she agreed to fly over back to America to help him watch over Connor who had the ability to collect other Castors abilities. Their dark Castor mother had given Connor up when he was just a baby. She had turned dark after Titan was born which is the only reason she had kept him. But after many years of searching Titan found his brother and learned of his brother's powers. Word soon quickly spread of his power.

They had managed to keep him safe up until now with Riv's help. Connor did not suspect yet of who he truly was and Titan's mother had yet to find him.  
"No." Forrest said. "Before Riv does. Either you lose her or she'll cut you loose."  
"She won't do that," Titan said quickly. Titan panicked a little at his words. He seriously doubted that Riv would even consider that. They were in far too deep in this relationship to just end it. She had loved him whole heartedly to just break things off. There was no way.  
"She won't tell me a thing," Forrest said. "What did you guys fight about?"  
"That's our business, Forrest."  
"When it comes to Riv, it is my business. When will you get that in your head? If someone hurt Connor you'd be all over them. Someone's hurting Riv and I'm the only one she's got out here so I'll be all over anyone that breaks her heart. Just because I known you since you were in diapers doesn't mean I won't break your neck."  
Titan paused trying to figure out the right words to explain how the fight went down with out Forrest punching him in the face. He remembered how Riv upset was. He had said things that truly broke her heart. There was no way to justify himself, he was in essence the bad guy here.  
"I got jealous," Titan finally said. "I got jealous when she was trusting someone else rather than me. She told me we were drifting apart and I was letting it happen, that I wasn't doing anything to stop it."  
That's as far as Forrest pressed on. He already knew the cause of the drift. His niece had told him about how Titan had gotten his Castor ability of astral projection taken away. When Riv was England, he had wanted to see her so he was willing to fly over the Atlantic in his soul self form. He had gotten caught by a mortal out at sea and was stripped from his power by The Balance.

Titan regretted saying all the things he had said. He had never meant to blame her for what happened to him, she did after all hesitate to the idea. She was afraid that something like this would happen or tire out or be out of his body for too long. But he didn't listen, he wanted to be in some way shape or form be with Riv.  
"You think she will forgive me?" Titan asked. Some how he already knew the answer but he couldn't help and ask someone so close to Riv.  
Forrest rose to his feet. "That's not for me to say. I'm just here to warn you. You keep on hurting her and you will answer to me. You made her feel like crap and if she doesn't want to come back to you don't look her for her, you've done enough damage."

With another rip, Forrest was gone.


End file.
